


Необычное Запечатление (Unusual Impression)

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav
Summary: thanks to beta - Lake62





	Необычное Запечатление (Unusual Impression)

Я мысленно чувствую твоё присутствие — совсем рядом, среди других девушек. Ты нерешительно переминаешься с ноги на ногу, не зная, чего и ожидать. Всё будет прекрасно, я в этом уверена. Совсем скоро мне предстоит сделать решающее усилие и разбить скорлупу — здесь стало так неудобно! Я посмотрю в твои глаза — и мы станем единым целым навсегда.  
Вокруг меня дрожат другие драконьи яйца. Я мысленно прикасаюсь к тем, кто пока что в них заключён, но вот-вот вырвется наружу. Вот бронзовый крепкий малыш — он уже определил, кто станет его всадником, выбрав одного среди стоящих чуть поодаль мальчиков. Рядом — такая же зелёная, как и я. Она прислушивается к парням, читая их мысли. Пусть — мне нужна именно всадница.  
Даже сквозь толстую мембрану и скорлупу я слышу, как трескается первое яйцо. Это тот самый бронзовый — едва вылупившись, он сразу направился к мальчикам. Один из них ловит его взгляд и потрясённо смотрит на дракона. Их мысли соединяются, и оба уходят, не в силах передать радость от того, что обрели настоящего и верного друга на всю жизнь.  
Затем начинают Рождаться и другие драконы. Я не спешу, стараясь установить с тобой связь. Отвлекись же, взгляни в мою сторону! Нет… пока что ты не слышишь, устремив взгляд на единственное золотое яйцо.  
Вот выбирается и моя соседка. Несмотря на то, что она двигается ещё неумело, ковыляя, всё равно уверенно направляется к парням. Один из них заботливо наклоняется к ней, гладит по головке… и обнимает, понимая: стал всадником!  
Что ж, кажется, пришло и моё время. Я начинаю раскачивать яйцо, стараясь лапами пробить мембрану, а затем и скорлупу. В этот момент я сосредоточена только на Рождении. Несколько усилий — и я оказываюсь снаружи. Но что это? Вместе со мной вылупилась и золотая. Она идёт… к тебе?  
Ты, стройная и красивая девушка, даже не смотришь в мою сторону, не обращаешь внимания на несчастную зелёную — всё твоё внимание приковано к сильной золотой королеве. И она, чувствуя это, ловит твой взгляд… и Запечатлевает.  
Нет, нет! Я начинаю отчаянно вскрикивать и метаться по всей площадке Рождений. Как же так получилось? Мне не удалось до тебя докричаться, и что теперь? Неужели мне придётся остаться без пары?  
Остальные девушки даже не глянули сочувственно в мою сторону, да и не нужны мне они. Парни? Нет уж, обойдусь без них! Но кто же теперь станет моей всадницей? Неужели меня лишили единственной достойной претендентки?  
Я продолжаю жалобно пищать и кричать, мысленно обращаясь к сидящим зрителям: помогите же найти пару! И тут вдруг я ловлю искорку сострадания. Девушка! Она встревоженно поднимается со скамьи и спешит вниз. А я, чуть не ломая лапы о загородку, отделяющую зрителей от площадки Рождений, тоже устремляюсь к ней.  
И вот она склонилась надо мной, чтобы погладить… Я довольно курлыкнула и приняла её ласку.  
— Как тебя зовут, девушка? Я — Пата. А ты — Миррим? Вот и отлично.  
Никакими словами не передать того счастья, что я испытала при Запечатлении, найдя ту, которая всегда поддержит и утешит в трудную минуту…


End file.
